On the Subject of Watches and Time
by duh its me
Summary: He was always late. Just like that darned white rabbit. Except for the fact that he didn't have a very large pocket watch. Demyx x Alice, DemyxAlice, fluff.


HELLZ YEAH ALIDEM. Seriously, there needs to be more Alice x Demyx fanfics out there. D: Go write some, I command it of you!

Anyway. I reallyreallyreally loved doing this one. It was oh so much fun to write and I know I totally ignored grammar. And I used the word 'and' a tremendous amount, but I only did it to kinda show what goes on in a girl's head when she's talking or meeting or even just catching a glimpse of her crush.

Lots and lots of run-on sentences. Or maybe that's just me.

And I also threw in some Panic! At the Disco lyrics. Because I could. If you catch them, you're very special. And you deserve a cookie.

Enjoy and PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE leave a review! Fo realz yo. Favorites don't mean as much (well, they do, but nobody else can see them and reading people's comments make me happy inside) as reviews and I'd totally love you forever if you left a review.

* * *

She sat upon an overgrown mushroom, eyebrows scrunched together, bottom lip thrust out in a small pout. She was the very picture of boredom with a little indignation thrown in for kicks.

Sighing, she crossed her legs, shifted her tremendous amount of skirts, and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

_He couldn't have forgotten… could he?_

It had been two hours. Two whole of hours of sitting on a large orange fungi staring at one single spot. And that spot was about the size of a rose petal exactly 2.4 centimeters to the left of a very large dandylion. She had measured.

And she didn't dare blink, for he could appear and then suddenly poof away again thinking she was asleep, and then she wouldn't know when he might visit again. His visits were always random and spread apart and she almost never got to see him and, in her childish opinion, it was the most dreadful thing in the whole universe. But what really got her angry was what was happening now.

He was always **late**. Just like that darned white rabbit.

Except for the fact that he didn't have a very large pocket watch.

And every single time that they were scheduled to have tea, he would come late and leave early and she would be left to huff and puff about his unpunctuality until the next visit. And then, for a little bit, she would forget her unhappiness and impatience. He would always come with a big, goofy grin plastered on his face and some small trinket for her, which was his way of apologizing to her, and they would laugh and joke and have fun until he would frown and pat the top of her head and tell her he needed to go. And then he would poof away again and the whole process would start again.

But today… today was going to be different.

She had been planning this for ages, it seemed. An ingenious plan in which she would forever capture him so he couldn't ever leave and they would stay together here in Wonderland.

_Where could he be? He's never been this late befo-_

And that's when she noticed them. Long, black tendrils that twisted this way and that, stretching and morphing and bending. They reached up and spread out to form a dark portal that seemed to shimmer just a bit, like the night sky. Out stepped a black booted foot, and then the hem of a coat, and then the hands and the torso… and a face that was quite familiar to her now and had just about the biggest grin on it that she had ever seen.

"Demyx!" All of her former anger and frustration disappeared and she was running towards him, arms outstretched, blonde tresses and blue skirts flowing out behind her, laughter bubbling up out of her stomach.

She crashed into him with the force of an elephant (or maybe more than one) and they both tumbled to the ground, their laughter filling the air and causing a flock of bread-and-butterflies to take flight a few feet away, surprised by the sudden explosion of noise.

Once they had calmed down and stood up and brushed themselves off and said their hellos, he looked down at the ground, scuffed at it with the heel of his boot and said, "I'm sorry I'm so late, Alice. I really am." He raised his blue-green eyes to hers and she couldn't help but think that he looked a bit like a guilty puppy dog. And that thought set her into a fit of giggles and he immediately started grinning again. "So you're not mad?"

"No, no, of course not! Honestly, how could I ever be mad at you?" She smiled again and hugged him round the middle, snuggling her face into his broad chest.

They stayed like that for a few moments, she snuggled into his torso, his arms around her and squeezing her close.

"Ah!" He suddenly released her and started digging through the inner pockets of his long, black trench coat.

"What is it?" Although she knew what it was already, it was her present. But she couldn't let on that she knew, or else he would pout and say that the surprise of it all had been ruined, like last time he visited.

"Your present!" He let out a cry of joy as he found a small brown package wrapped with a black satin ribbon at the very bottom of one particularly deep pocket. He presented it to her in such a way that threatened to make her start laughing again, but she fought back the urge and took it in her hands, eager to see what he could have gotten her. She tugged on the ribbon and slowly took the paper off of the little box. The top came off and dropped to the ground, and she gasped, delight and surprise written all over her face. "You like it?"

"Oh, yes, Demyx! I love it!" She reached in and brought out a delicate silver chain that sparkled and shined in the light. A small crystal in the shape of a heart dangled off the end, and she stroked it with one finger, fearing it so fragile that it might shatter with just one touch.

"Don't worry, you won't break it." And then it was lifted from her hands and he clasped it round her collar, setting the crystal in the hollow of her neck.

"Thank you, oh, thank you, Demyx. It's so beautiful…" Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned her head, not wanting him to see her cry.

"Why're you crying? I thought you liked it." His tone had gone from hyper and happy to glum and distressed and, when she turned to look at him, she was surprised to see puckered brows and a terrible frown gracing his usually handsome features.

"Oh, Demyx! I'm not crying because I'm sad! Silly boy, it's because I'm happy! You've made me so happy, and this is so pretty, and I love it, and… and… and…" Oh, why was she always so timid? Why couldn't she show him how much he meant to her? Why was she always so indecisive?

Why couldn't she just say that she _loved him_?

"And… what?"

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" And with that she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek softly and sweetly and with all the emotion and love that she could put into one little kiss. He stood for a few moments before smiling and sweeping her into a hug. She gasped; startled by the sudden embrace, but then she melted, to put it simply. Melted, as in she turned into a puddle of gush in his arms because of the sheer bliss that her brain was going through.

But soon the moment was over (much too soon, in her opinion) and he was pulling away and she already knew what was happening; he had to leave.

And just when it was getting good.

"I'm sorry… but I have to g-"

"Go. Yes, I know you do. But it's alright. You'll… come back, won't you? Right?"

"Of course. I think… tomorrow. I'll come back tomorrow."

"But you said tha-"

"That my Superior'll get mad? Nah, it's okay. Axel will cover for me." And then he grinned, which made her teen heart beat faster and faster, and she fought back the depression that was welling up inside her because she knew, she just knew. Everything would be alright, and tomorrow…

Well, tomorrow would be a wonderful day in Wonderland.


End file.
